


It's not so bad once you're used to the depression

by rapono



Category: Mario - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Personality, Darktail AU, Hinted Possession, One-Shot, demon, dormant demon, mindscape, persona - Freeform, possible prequel for a story I'm writing, there are literally NO Mr L fics on here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5854135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapono/pseuds/rapono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A former persona is left fragmented, floating freely and forgotten within the expanse of Luigi's mind. But is something else lurking inside as well?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's not so bad once you're used to the depression

**Author's Note:**

> Little piece to get me writing my forever-on-hiatus-or-constantly-rewritten fic, "Overshadowed Hero" (formerly known as "Constricting Darkness").

Once something has been a part of you, it's never truly gone, like a deleted file on a computer. It may become unaccessable, the data reused for new files, but bits of its code will always remain.

He had been called Mr L, but as he was now was a forgotten persona, the remains of a hypnosis. Lost in the expansive mindscape of the green-clad hero, was the only place he existed. Despite it being the mind of a hero, there was a reason his had been able to germinate and grow. Among the smiles and irrational fears, was a foreboding darkness.

As much as Mr L liked those parts, he never went too deep into them. He felt like there was a sinister presence lurking within, and even though he was a mental fragment, he had the awful sense he was in danger. Thus, he only lurked about the outskirts, skimming through Luigi's depressing and painful memories.

But one day, he grew all too curious. Gathering up all the courage Luigi didn't have, he dived straight into the inky darkness. So far, as he had expected, was abyssal black, as the memories surrounding him grew worse. As he was about to give up, he caught the silhouette of a shape. Careful to be quiet, he approached it.

It was a black serpentine, a pair of arms armed with raptor talons, but no legs, just a long snake-like tail. Thick crimson spikes protruded along its spine, from head to tail-tip. Its eyes were closed. It was sleeping.

_What the hell was a demon doing inside Luigi?_

Afraid of disturbing the serpent, Mr L left as quickly as he could, terrified. He'd known Luigi had some dark thoughts and memories, but since when did a demon get into his mind? He didn't know, but with a realization full of dread, he knew it would wake, eventually.

He wondered if Luigi knew.

**Author's Note:**

> (Typed up on 3DS, may need edits.)


End file.
